In The Afternoon
by GaemGyu92
Summary: Ketika rasa bosan dan hujan yang turun membuat seorang namja manis mendapat ide yang 'menyenangkan' untuk dilakukan dengan kekasihnya Taekwoon, Hakyeon. LEON. VIXX FF


**Author: jtw**

 **Genre: ntah-_-**

 **Rated: M**

 **Cast: always LeoN**

 **Warn : Ini bisa di bilang NC yang tidak sampai ke inti. Jd nanti di akhir kalian bayangkan saja sendiri yah/?**

 **A/n: ide spontan dari chat saya dan nana, juga karena semangat yg diberikan twinnya nanayeonni sebagai fans kami di bbm. Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Woonie~"

"..."

"Taekwoonieeeee~"

"Mmm.."

"Ishh jangan tiduuuurrr~"

"..."

"Yyaakk!"

Hakyeon mendudukkan pantat montoknya ke kasur, meraih bantal dan memukulkannya dengan keras ke wajah kekasih tampannya itu. Namun tak urung jua membuat kekasihnya itu bangun. Ia kesal. Sangat kesal. Hanya ditinggal sebentar ke kamar mandi dan kekasihnya itu malah meninggalkannya tidur.

Hakyeon mempoutkan bibirnya menatap wajah damai kekasih menyebalkan—yang sialnya tampan maksimal itu. Diluar tengah hujan deras. Ia ingin bermanja-manja ria dengan Taekwoon. Yah, cuddling, mungkin? Tapi lihat apa yang kekasihnya itu lakukan. Ia malah lebih memilih berkelana di alam mimpi!

"Ck,dasar singa bodoh, jelek, menyebalkan."

Hakyeon menggerutu sambil menatap ke jendela, melihat titik-titik air hujan membasahi jendela kamar mereka. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide cemerlang muncul di kepalanya.

.

.

.

Hakyeon beringsut dari duduknya, merangkak naik ke atas tubuh kekasihnya. Menempelkan tubuhnya —yang hanya terbalut sweater soft pink sebatas paha atasnya— pada tubuh kekasihnya.

"Woonieeehhh~"

Hakyeon berbisik tepat beberapa centimeter didepan bibir Taekwoon, dengan suara yang dibuat agak mendesah. Satu tangannya menggoda jakun kekasihnya yang naik turun, tanda merespon sentuhannya.

"Taek—nghh Woonieeehhh ssshhh~"

Dengan cantik nan kurang ajarnya Hakyeon menekan-nekan junior miliknya pada milik Taekwoon, lalu menggesekkannya dengan gerakan menggoda. Menghasilkan friksi tersendiri baginya, dan membuat namja yang berada dibawahnya refleks memeluk pinggang ramping Hakyeon, serta dengan kebetulan yang tepat telapak tangannya menangkup pantat bohay Hakyeon yang separuhnya tak tertutupi sweater karena Hakyeon yang bergerak-gerak nakal.

"Kamu menang, sayang.. tapi apa yang kamu laku—ah! Sengaja menggodaku eh?"

Taekwoon, —dengan suara rendah halus namun sarat akan hasrat— menatap kekasih cantiknya yang kini tengah menggigit bibirnya, sambil menyusun siasat untuk membalas perlakuan kekasih manis nan nakalnya itu.

"Ummhhh ssshhh aahh~ kuuhh hanya membangunkanmu nggg~"

Hakyeon tanpa ragu mengeluarkan desahan seksinya sambil menggeliat resah diatas tubuh Taekwoon, dimana kekasihnya itu kini tengah menjamah pantatnya, meremasnya lembut, dan mencubit-cubitnya gemas.

"Hmm.. tapi kamu membangunkan dua mahluk sekaligus, cantik.."

Taekwoon tidak bisa untuk menahan adiknya yang kini membuat sesak celananya atas kelakuan nakal kekasih manisnya. Ia menggeram rendah kala melihat wajah Hakyeon yang seolah berkata 'tolong masuki aku sekarang juga!'. Ugh. Kekasihnya itu benar-benar.

"Ngghh W-woonieehhh~ angghhh~"

Hakyeon yang sibuk dengan desahannya membuat Taekwoon segera melancarkan aksinya untuk membalas dendam.

"Bertanggung jawablah, Cha Hakyeon."

"Ung?"

Siapapun, tolong Taekwoon untuk tidak menerkam Hakyeon dengan ganas detik itu juga saat mendapat tatapan puppy polos dengan mata berkedip lucu namun seksi disaat bersamaan. Sial. Hakyeon benar-benar penggoda handal!

Dan kini dilihatnya kekasih manisnya itu mengangkat bokongnya tinggi-tinggi, kepalanya menunduk tepat dihadapan selangkangan Taekwoon yang menggembung. Menggigit bibirnya, melirik Taekwoon disertai kedipan nakal. Damn. Kekasihnya itu benar-benar minta digagahi seminggu penuh.

Sret

Hakyeon telah berhasil menurunkan celana training Taekwoon beserta dalamannya. Kini ia tengah menatap kagum pada milik Taekwoon yang sangat istimewa. Panjang, besar, keras, panas, dan satu lagi. Membuatnya ketagihan. Ah tidak tidak. Ia kecanduan.

"Suka dengan apa yang kamu lihat, hm?"

Menatap Hakyeon yang mengangguk seperti puppy menggemaskan. Sial. Miliknya semakin mengacung sekarang.

"Ahhh ssshhh i-iyahh gooddhh sayangghh~"

Taekwoon memperhatikan bagaimana Hakyeon bekerja pada penisnya. Mengulum, menghisapnya dengan kuat, dan memaju mundurkannya didalam mulut mungilnya. Dia juga bisa melihat bagaimana pangkal penisnya yang dikocok manja oleh tangan cantik Hakyeon, karena tak muat untuk masuk semua kedalam mulut mungil Hakyeon.

"Ugh uhuk—mmhphh plohmphh"

Hakyeon sedikit terbatuk karena kepala penis Taekwoon yang menyodok tenggorokannya akibat ulah Taekwoon yang tiba-tiba menarik kedua belah pantatnya dan memasukkan jari tengahnya yang panjang itu kedalam holenya. Sedikit meringis dan menggigit penis berurat Taekwoon karena holenya masih lecet ulah kekasihnya semalam.

"Argh sshhh apa kau mau memakannya sayang?"

Taekwoon menggerakkan jarinya dengan brutal, mengorek lubang Hakyeon dan menusuk-nusuk lebih dalam, mencoba menyentuh prostat Hakyeon. Menghasilkan erangan nikmat tertahan dari kekasih manisnya yang tersumpal penuh oleh penis besarnya.

"Nggg mmppp mmhhh~"

Hakyeon mempercepat blowjobnya saat merasakan penis Taekwoon membesar dan berkedut didalam mulutnya, tanda sebentar lagi kekasihnya akan sampai. Ia mempersiapkan diri untuk menyambut minuman favoritnya.

"Ahh haahhh Hakyeon ah ahkuuhh ssampai—agh!"

Glek

Glek

Glek

Hakyeon menelan habis sperma kekasihnya itu dengan senang hati, kemudian melepaskan penis Taekwoon dari mulutnya. Ia merasa rahangnya pegal setelah memberi blowjob terbaiknya untuk sang kekasih.

Hakyeon sangat menikmati wajah kenikmatan Taekwoon pasca orgasme dengan nafas memburu dan mata terpejam, tanpa pernah tahu kalau Taekwoon tengah menyeringai dalam hati.

"Akh! Taekwoon!"

Hakyeon membelalakkan matanya saat merasakan jari tengah Taekwoon menyentuh prostatnya. Gila. Bahkan separuh permukaan tangan Taekwoon yang menguncup ikut masuk kedalam holenya agar jari tengah kekasihnya itu menusuk lebih dalam.

"Angghh ssahhh ouuhhhh fuck Taekwoonhh!"

Taekwoon tersenyum miring. Oh lihat. Bahkan kekasih manisnya itu mengumpat nikmat sekarang, memaju mundurkan pantat seksinya berlawanan arah dengan penis mungil imut-imut yang menggantung lucu dan mulai menegang. Taekwoon tak berniat untuk menyentuh penis itu. Ingat, dia sedang membalas dendam. Dan Hakyeon mengetatkan holenya membuat jarinya serasa dihisap rakus. Ia semakin ganas mem-fucking lubang sempit Hakyeon yang ketat itu.

"Ahh ahh! Andwaeehh ngghhh Woonnie cummhh ahh gyaaahhh!"

Hakyeon menyemburkan cairannya yang tidak sedikit itu ke atas perut Taekwoon bahkan ada yang menyiprat ke seprei. Oh jinjja! Kekasih tampannya itu benar-benar ganas. Bahkan ia bisa klimaks secepat itu hanya dengan jari Taekwoon dan penis miliknya yang sama sekali tak tersentuh.

"Angghh~"

Hakyeon menjatuhkan tubuhnya ketubuh Taekwoon. Membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang kekasihnya dengan penisnya yang terkulai lemah menempel di penis Taekwoon. Nafasnya memburu, membuat Taekwoon tersenyum puas dan mencabut jarinya dari lubang Hakyeon.

"Aahhh~"

Hakyeon mendesah saat holenya terasa kosong. Ia masih mengatur nafasnya. Wajahnya merah padam dan keringat membanjiri seluruh tubuhnya.

"Lelah eh? Bahkan ini belum selesai sayang. Ayo selesaikan."

"Ishh shireo! Pantatku sakit asal kau tahu! Salahmu yang semalam menggagahiku sampai pagi!"

Taekwoon tertawa. Ia semakin gencar mengerjai kekasihnya.

"Tapi aku yakin lubang mu masih lapar dan ingin melahap adik kecilku."

Hakyeon mendongak dan melotot tajam pada kekasihnya, disertai pukulan manja didadanya.

"Kecil katamu?! Yak! Milikmu itu ukuran jumbo, bodoh! "

Taekwoon meledakkan tawanya mendengar makian dari kekasih manisnya itu. Dipeluknya tubuh Hakyeon dengan gemas.

"Arra. Sekarang tidurlah. Diluar masih hujan. Jika kau tak tidur maka aku akan memperkosamu seminggu penuh."

"Yaakkk Juuuung! Kau menyeramkan!"

Dan sore itu dilewatkan Taekwoon dengan pukulan, teriakan, dan makian dari kekasih manisnya.

Hakyeon tak habis pikir. Mengapa ia bisa terjerat pada pesona namja ini yang jelas jelas sangat mesum dan menyebalkan. Astaga!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

dibuat sekali jadi secepat kilat.

karena saya selalu dibayang-bayangi hal-hal berbau ranjang jika sudah berurusan dengan Couple ini.

salam ganteng —jtw

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **AN:**

 **Lalalalalalala~~~~ hanya membantu post~~~~~ tidak ikut"an~~~~ *di geret jtw/?***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **REVIEW JUSEYOOOOOOO~~~ *bbuing bbuing***


End file.
